


intertwined

by eboybh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, steve likes billy’s freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboybh/pseuds/eboybh
Summary: steve counts billy’s freckles when he can’t sleep.





	intertwined

it was late. cold air surrounded the two boys, one of which protected by a couple blankets. steve kept his eyes on billy. he couldn’t sleep. he glanced at his clock as time ticked by. 4:34. 4:35. 4:36. he spent a while staring at the clock until billy had caught his attention. 

« steve? you good? » a groggy voice mumbled. steve didnt usually hear billy’s sleepy voice as he would usually wake up later than billy. now that he heard it, he realized how willing he was to wake up early just to hear that tone again. 

« yeah, just having a hard time sleeping, » steve replied. he tried to look into billy’s eyes but they were hard to find in the darkness. billy sighed and reached up. he pulled steve down and covered him in a blanket. 

« try to close your eye and count down from 100 to 0 back up to 100, » billy mumbled as he buried his face in steve’s neck. steve nodded and shut his eyes. 100. 99. 98. 97.   
« not out loud, dumbass, » billy laughed. steve nodded and counted silently. 

he reached 0 and he didn’t feel any more tired. it wasn’t long before he got sick of counting. he nearly leaned up but he noticed billy was dead asleep in his arms. steve smiled and leaned over, turning on a lamp. 

he looked down at billy and smiled. even though summer is long gone, billy’s freckles are still prominent. steve’s never noticed them before the summer time but now that he’s seen them, he can’t help but notice them every time he glances at billy’s face. 

his eyes, half lidded, glanced along his cheeks and nose. his face was pressed against steve’s chest, which distorted his cheek, but he looked stunning still. 

his hand slowly touched billy’s jaw and his thumb squished his other cheek softly. he smiled when he saw billy’s pursed lips. 

« beautiful, » steve mumbled and let his thumb run over billy’s freckles. his eyes focused on each freckle and he counted the best he could. 

he mumbled the numbers to himself quietly as his eyelids got heavy. he leaned down awkwardly and kissed billy’s nose and cheeks. 

« i love you , baby, » he said against billy’s forehead before leaning over and turning the light off.


End file.
